In many fields of technology, for example, in mechanical-, systems-, and vehicle-engineering, electronic and electrical components are used in areas wherein severe environmental conditions can prevail, such as, for example, moisture, dust, mechanical stresses due to vibrations, foreign bodies, and other potentially harmful influences.
Corresponding components are therefore often produced as modules and integrated as such. Examples arise in machine engineering, systems engineering, and vehicle engineering.
There is therefore a need to provide a module that makes possible an easy integratability, an easy manufacturability, a high resistance or robustness, a high reliability, and a high precision of the circuit implemented in the module.